


The Silent Treatment

by OhNoCows



Series: Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends [13]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adults Fight Over Stupid Stuff Sometimes, Aged-Up Character(s), Art Instructor Mabel, Domestic, F/F, GFGF, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends Series, Leighton Pines - Freeform, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Married Life, Pacifica Northwest - Freeform, argument, domestic life, mabifica, mint tea, ohnocows, the silent treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoCows/pseuds/OhNoCows
Summary: She could hear the sound of footsteps traveling from the kitchen to the laundry room and opening the dryer door; all they were doing was reminding her of just how pissed off she currently was.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Series: Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427278
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Silent Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> This fic idea popped into my head a couple days ago & I haven’t been able to get it out so I just went for it. Also, it’s well past midnight that I wrote this so sorry if there are typos & what not, I’ll try to go back through & fix them!

She was supposed to be working, developing some examples of surrealism for her art students this coming week, but her mind couldn’t have been wandering further from work.

Instead, Mabel just continued to chew on the inside of her cheek while sitting in her home studio, staring down at the set of untouched oil paints in front of her. She could hear the sound of footsteps traveling from the kitchen to the laundry room and opening the dryer door; all they were doing was reminding her of just how pissed off she currently was.

It was stupid really. This whole day had been stupid.

It started off as any normal day, with Mabel waking up next to the beautiful, blonde woman that was her wife—of course, it was typically their daughter who woke them up at 6:00 AM sharp. They were used to it however, seeing as how the five-year-old went to bed at 7:00 PM every evening and tended to sleep pretty well through the night; also the first thing she loved to do when she got up was running into her parents’ bedroom for good morning snuggles. They’d let her in between the two of them and would try to go back to sleep until they had to actually start getting ready for the day.

Everything was normal. They’d gotten up, both showered, got dressed, and had even managed to get Leighton cleaned up and ready for school with enough time to eat breakfast together. To be honest, I had been shaping up to be a pretty great day...that is, until Leighton spilled her juice.

Spilled juice wasn’t anything too crazy now, it was something that happened occasionally, not a big deal at all really, but when Pacifica had gotten up to grab paper towels and found that there were none, that is when the day went downhill.

Pacifica had simply asked where they were, to which Mabel responded in their normal spot next to the knife block, to which Pacifica responded that duh, she’d checked there already, to which Mabel responded maybe there were spare rolls in the pantry, to which Pacifica responded a bit more firmly that she’d checked there too, to which Mabel responded now annoyed wondering why she’d even bothered asking, to which Pacifica responded that it was her responsibility this week to go to the store to replenish their supply of paper products, to which Mabel responded that she hadn’t done that because it was never discussed that it was her responsibility, to which Pacifica responded that it most certainly was and asked how they would then clean up the juice, to which Mabel responded use a regular towel, to which Pacifica responded that she didn’t want to ruin the regular towels, to which Mabel responded by asking why they even had them in the first place then, to which Pacifica responded that it wouldn’t be a big deal if there were paper towels available, to which Mabel responded by grabbing her car keys and saying that she’d be right back with some, walking out the front door to drive to the market a few minutes away.

Needless to say, things had escalated quickly.

By the time Mabel had gotten back, she was left with a short, dry note saying that Pacifica had taken Leighton to school and went for a drive. She crumpled up the note and threw it directly in the trash.

When her wife got back, Mabel had cooled down a bit and walked into the entry way to meet her and apologize, but it was soon discovered that the feeling was not mutual and she was met with a glare and an eye roll as her wife hung up her keys on the key rack next to the door. Pacifica then slipped off her shoes, grabbed a book off the shelf from the living room, and sat down at the dining table to read and sip her coffee.

Thus began the silent treatment.

Mabel was stunned at first but irritation quickly took over, her thoughts racing with how two could play at this game. She’d puttered around the kitchen for a bit, tidied up the living room and Leighton’s toy room all the while lying to herself about how this wasn’t bothering her. Soon enough the small moments where she’d glance at her wife who would quickly shift her eyes away got to be too much and she went into her home studio to work.

What a lovely chance that this happened to be their day of the week that Pacifica took off and that Mabel purposefully worked from home. A day where they normally took advantage of a kid-free house and treated themselves to things like lunch together in between housework and art projects.

She’d busied herself for awhile grading papers and works from her students before setting up a station to create some new pieces of her own. As much as she tried though, she couldn’t focus on anything other than that morning and the small creaks of the wood floors that said her wife was physically close by but emotionally far away.

She spent hours in her studio, coming out only to take Waddles for his daily walk, not seeing Pacifica but smelling a lavender candle burning and hearing a bath being drawn from behind the bathroom door.

Leighton was going home with a friend that day to play for awhile after school and Mabel felt herself become overwhelmingly uncomfortable knowing that this silence would be continuing on even longer.

Soon it was 5:30 PM, the silence going on for about ten hours now, and her anger had long fizzled out. Instead she found herself feeling dejected. She missed her best friend, a lot, and felt sorry for getting in a fight over something as stupid as spilled juice and paper towels. All she wanted to do now was apologize.

She eventually went to the kitchen to make dinner. She even set out another full plate, hoping that the sounds of activity would draw her wife out of hiding, but she found herself eating alone and staring at the empty chairs in front of her with tears in her eyes. She proceeded to wrap up the untouched plate with a smaller dinner plate for Leighton before deciding to try at least one last mending tactic before their daughter came home.

She filled the kettle and put it on the stove, taking out two mugs—one that Dipper had an identical match of and the other she had made in a pottery class for Pacifica back in college that was her favorite—and put mint tea bags in both; another of her wife’s favorites. She filled them up with hot water when the kettle whistled, steeping the tea for a few minutes while she grabbed a sticky note and scribbled a little message on it before sticking it to the side of the self-made mug.

She took a deep breath and carefully carried the mug into their bedroom where she found Pacifica leaning her back against the headboard, reading in her comfy pajamas under the covers. She didn’t bother knocking, fearing she’d just be turned away, but when she walked in Pacifica looked up making eye-contact for the first time since that morning and holding it as she set the mug down on the nightstand next to her. Mabel sighed and gave her a soft, sad smile, waiting a few seconds for a verbal interaction that didn’t come before walking out of the room. She was extremely disappointed to say the least, but she didn’t want to push anymore in case that would just make it worse, so she resigned herself to going back to the kitchen to clean up and making up the guest room for herself later.

She was in the the middle of washing dishes when she heard the movement behind her. She didn’t bother turning around, thinking that this was just a quick trip to the bathroom or to grab something and go back into their room, but then she felt arms wrapping around her. She felt a head resting against her shoulder and a body leaning into her, the arms around her abdomen beginning to gently squeeze. A tear that had been threatening to escape the past few minutes finally rolled down and she dried her hands off to reciprocate the hug she was being given.

She turned around, meeting Pacifica’s apologetic gaze with her own and felt a thumb brush away the couple tears now coating her cheeks. They smiled at each other when Pacifica held up the sticky note Mabel had written on that went with her tea—it had a doodle of two cute, little mint leaves holding hands with a heart in between them and a sentence below it that said:

‘_I never mint to hurt you. I’m sorry.’_

Pacifica started smirking, then giggling, and soon enough they were laughing and bringing each other in for a proper hug. They both fumbled out apologies and found themselves locked in a sweet kiss when their doorbell rang to signal that their daughter had been dropped off back home.

Later that night in bed they were pressed closely together in the afterglow of some incredible make-up sex, sharing breaths and giggly whispers, both already forgetting what they had even been fighting about in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this with no dialogue since it’s about not speaking to someone because of how upset you are, so I’m sorry if it was a dull read.
> 
> Adults argue over stupid, meaningless stuff all the time. It’s kind of funny to me because I myself do it often & while it sucks in the moment it’s hard to take myself seriously when I look back and realize that I’ve gotten in an argument w/ my SO over nothing before.
> 
> Also, did you know that make-up sex is like a legit way of mending things after a fight? Because sex is such a beautiful physical & emotional connection to your partner you literally can’t help how it genuinely & scientifically helps solve problems & fosters feelings of forgiveness! I’ve always thought that was pretty awesome :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Drop your comments below, I’d love to chat w/ people! Also, if you’ve got prompt ideas it’d be fun to write some!
> 
> Best Wishes,  
OhNoCows


End file.
